<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дорога в Чуньхоу by Dai_Ri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577000">Дорога в Чуньхоу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri'>Dai_Ri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Philosophy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это должна была быть интересная передача, но у природы свои законы</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroki Keiji/Iwata Takanori</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дорога в Чуньхоу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Подобная деревня действительно существует, но автор просрал все полимеры<br/>2. В H&amp;L Таканори исполняет роль Кобры, лидера одной из банд</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Дорога в Чуньхоу лежала через лес. В деревне Чуньхоу мастера-кузнецы изготавливали мечи для аниме-фестивалей. Парадокс эпох. Многочасовая работа по древней технологии ради эффектного выхода. Куда потом девали эти мечи? Продавали? А если и так, то что им, проданным, с этого? В лучшем случае — помахают со сцены, в еще более лучшем — профессионально помахают, в худшем — пылиться им на шелковом ложе или деревянной подставке и ловить ахи. И все-таки любопытство съедало.</p>
  <p>Таканори все уши прожужжал: «А ещё в статье говорилось!..» Пришлось пообещать, что поедут и посмотрят. Тем более в очередной раз прозвучало запрещенное: «Для постановки по Дрэгон Боллу они тоже...» Что «тоже», было не столь важно. Собрались-договорились-рванули. Проветрятся, просветятся. Да и чем не выпуск для передачи? </p>
  <p>Постоянное присутствие посторонних людей с массивными камерами напрягало. Кейджи отправил их вперед и в объезд по добротной широкой дороге. Сам решил вспомнить юность лихую и отважную. Таканори, вооруженный рюкзаком и молочным коктейлем, смотрел на переплетенные стволы с некоторым опасением.</p>
  <p>— Напрямую через лес здесь от силы час. Прогуляемся, погода хорошая, тропинка проложена, — Кейджи примерился к одной из веток и приспособил под трость. Таканори бросил вторую, разветвленную на концах. — Коряги и камни попадаться будут точно, с опорой полегче.</p>
  <p>— Ты уверен, что это безопасно? — Таканори осмотрел ветку и разворошил груду засохших листьев. Выкатилась шишка.</p>
  <p>— А ты трусишка, Ган-чан, — Кейджи закинул руку ему на плечо и подтолкнул. — Давай-давай, когда на природу выберемся. Вон, слышишь, птички поют, опасности нет.</p>
  <p>— Это для них нет. Они высоко.</p>
  <p>— Не понимаешь ты природу, городской житель, — Кейджи навалился, сбивая Таканори с тропинки в траву, и протянул руку. — Ну, живой?</p>
  <p>— Относительно, — Таканори сидел насупленный — из коктейля выпала трубочка, и коктейль расплескался кругом — и щупал траву. И чем больше щупал, тем спокойнее становился. — Веди уже, лесной житель.</p>
  <p>Кейджи рывком поднял его, стряхнул капли молока и двинулся впереди, оглядываясь, чтобы это чудо никуда не влипло. Чудо подхватило пакетик коктейля и трубочку и закинуло в рюкзак, вскинув брови: не мусорить же.</p>
  <p>— Не лесной, а деревенский. Знал бы ты все преимущества и богатства леса! Лес и накормит, и укроет, и воображение подстегнет...</p>
  <p>— Ага, всякие духи и светлячки, вестники мертвых, — Таканори не скрывал ехидства.</p>
  <p>— Ну зачем сразу так. У тебя что — домика на дереве не было?</p>
  <p>— Не было.</p>
  <p>Кейджи затормозил, вгоняя палку и оборачиваясь, поймал взгляд. Не сожаление и не тоска — факт.</p>
  <p>— Единственное, чем я занимался до старшей школы — это учеба. Ни игр, ни развлечений, ни домов на дереве.</p>
  <p>— Таканори... Что же ты молчал, балда! — Кейджи приобнял его, прошелся ладонью по спине. — Надо компенсировать. Ты представляешь, сколько задолжал внутреннему ребенку?</p>
  <p>— А твой ребенок явно никуда не уходил, — Таканори хмыкнул, продолжая путь.</p>
  <p>— Да ни у кого он никуда не уходит. Готов поспорить, и у Хиро-сана... Тшш.</p>
  <p>Кейджи выставил руку в сторону, пошебуршил палкой по краям тропинки. Чисто. Мышка какая, значит, или ветер-игрун.</p>
  <p>— Что такое? Кейджи?</p>
  <p>— Да показалось. Смотри под ноги. Сейчас полетим! — Кейджи первый помчался с пригорка, скрашивая напряжение.</p>
  <p>Топот нагнал и перегнал быстро. Таканори еле затормозил впереди и вскинулся ликующе:</p>
  <p>— Ноги... не останавливались!</p>
  <p>— Это сила природы. Видишь, как она великодушна даже к таким занудам, как ты, — Кейджи потянулся поправить сбившуюся бейсболку и усмехнулся на закатывание глаз. Рука сама соскользнула на затылок, пальцы погладили шею. — А еще здесь нет свидетелей...</p>
  <p>Листья загомонили сверху: как это нет? И заботливо прикрыли тенью, скользнули узорами по коже. Куда ещё сбегать, если дома родители, но очень хочется? Им уже есть куда, давно есть куда, только шальное осталось.</p>
  <p>— Скажи честно: ради этого ты всё и затеял, — Таканори следовало запретить говорить. Приятно-низко и чётко, хоть читай с губ.</p>
  <p>Кейджи наклонился, прихватывая губу. Нет, не ради этого. Но и ради этого — тоже. Таканори вцепился ему в руки.</p>
  <p>— Кейджи...</p>
  <p>Кейджи перехватил его за талию и толкнул к стволу ближайшего дерева. Добротного и с морщинками. Прижался губами под подбородком. Таканори глухо застонал. Вот так лучше.</p>
  <p>— Ты уверен, что это... Кейджи.</p>
  <p>Кейджи забрался руками под кофту, немного, совсем немного огладил. Он по-прежнему в своем уме, чтобы не увлекаться. Это не домик на дереве с плюс-минус чувством безопасности. Дерево — дом тысячи обитателей, гостеприимных постольку-поскольку. И все-таки как не подразнить.</p>
  <p>Таканори поджимал губы и хмурился; уж он понимал: когда его хотят горячо-нестерпимо, действуют решительнее. Кейджи бы действовал, будь уверен в полной безопасности... Таканори слегка выгнулся, наклонил голову, окончательно сбивая бейсболку. Вихры торчали в разные стороны и делали облик хулиганистым, задиристым. Главная язва на районе.</p>
  <p>— И это всё, на что ты способен?</p>
  <p>Что и следовало...</p>
  <p>Кейджи скользнул ладонями выше, поймал язык Таканори, втянул. Таканори обнял его и царапнул спину. Запрещенный прием. Кейджи буквально распластал Таканори на стволе, потянулся подхватить под коленом, как Таканори дернул этим коленом и зашипел.</p>
  <p>— Жжется...</p>
  <p>— Жжется? — Кейджи застыл, всмотрелся в лицо, разом побледневшее и искривленное. — Эй, Таканори, ты чего, эй?!</p>
  <p>Таканори медленно пополз вниз, и на шутку это не тянуло нисколько. К бледности добавилась испарина. Кейджи подхватил Таканори в последний момент, кое-как стянул с себя куртку и расстелил на земле. Таканори часто дышал, метался и впивался в руки Кейджи.</p>
  <p>— Больно... Очень больно.</p>
  <p>Кейджи вытянул его ногу, осмотрел. Штанина сбоку задралась, и на коже образовалась красная припухлость. Рядом друг с другом на идеально ровной линии застыли две алые точки. Змея. Кейджи схватил брошенную палку и ткнул наугад в переплетение зарослей. Полосатая тень метнулась в сторону, зашипела. Кейджи нашарил вслепую ветку Таканори и блокировал гадине путь. Змея забила хвостом и зашипела яростнее. Переживет. Пожалуй, она-то единственная здесь, кто переживет.</p>
  <p>Кейджи всмотрелся в полосатую шкурку и вздрогнул. Мамуси. Случаев нападения хватало для пугающей статистики. Даже в новостях мелькало периодически. Следом давали сведения о первой помощи, которые путались в голове. Вот тебе и цивилизованная просвещенность! Связь ловила кое-как.</p>
  <p>Кейджи чуть не взвыл и стиснул кулаки. Вспоминай! Однажды он застал, как девчонку по соседству принесли мертвецки бледную и как мать её побросала хозяйство и без паники чётко соблюла необходимые меры. Они, ребятня с округи, смотрели не дыша, будто на дикий ритуал, будто на древнюю магию. Девчонка выкарабкалась, резвее всех носилась ещё, а потом умудрилась схватить воспаление лёгких — поплавала в холодной речке, доказала, что смелая… На её похоронах все странно тяжело молчали, а потом женщина — с красными кругами под глазами — учила их сухо и строго, как помочь себе и другим. Никогда не знаешь, что приготовит жизнь. Никогда…</p>
  <p>— Таканори, ты меня слышишь, Таканори? — Кейджи встряхнулся и усиленно затряс Таканори за плечо, не давая уплывать в бессознанку. Тот смотрел растерянно и испуганно и дышал как после двойной интенсивной нагрузки.</p>
  <p>— Ты двоишься...</p>
  <p>— Хорошо, не искажаюсь... Рогов не появилось? Зрачков вытянутых? — Кейджи подвернул Таканори штанину и перехватил сверху платком, чтобы яд не пополз выше. Устроил щиколотку на колене. Отметины горели, от них уже пошла синюшность. Нужно было срочно и максимально удалить яд. Знания всплывали ярким инструктажем. — Ну-ну, подумаешь, укусили. Меня однажды собака так тяпнула, что полгода с забинтованной рукой ходил!<br/>
Говорить, главное — говорить. Неважно о чём.</p>
  <p>— Ты не утешаешь, — Таканори слабо усмехнулся и охнул, когда Кейджи надавил на край ранки. — Надрез... Сделай надрез.</p>
  <p>Кейджи кивнул, слабо представляя, как будет резать Таканори. Ножик привычно нащупался в кармане, но наживую, без обеззараживания, без подготовки... Не сделает ли он Таканори хуже?</p>
  <p>Сталь блеснула на солнце. Руки тряслись.</p>
  <p>— Так, я сейчас...</p>
  <p>Таканори напрягся, приподнялся на локтях.</p>
  <p>— У меня в рюкзаке... Антисептик. И бинт вроде.</p>
  <p>Кейджи отвлекся на вытаскивание и раздербанивание рюкзака. Уставился на пузырек с воинствующей капелькой. У них, может, каждая секунда на счету, а он! Кейджи ополовинил пузырек, расплющивая пальцами. Таканори забил ногой, упал обратно.</p>
  <p>— Как в кипяток...</p>
  <p>— Конечность в кипяток я тоже опускал. Совсем глупо вышло, — Кейджи прижал щиколотку Таканори и резанул. Когда одно на другое накладывалось, оно не так... сильно. Из разрезов даже не текла кровь — зияли алыми нитями. Кейджи украдкой вытер лоб. — Кипяток сливал и ровнехонько стакан наполнил. Решил потом этот стакан помыть, ну и...</p>
  <p>— Больно было? — грудь Таканори ходила ходуном.</p>
  <p>— Терпимо. Живой же. Так, готовься, сейчас буду отсасывать.</p>
  <p>Таканори покраснел, и Кейджи хмыкнул: лучше бы они и правда... А если бы они и правда не отвлеклись, ничего бы подобного не случилось. Кейджи встряхнул головой, выхватил взглядом укатившуюся трубочку и торопливо подцепил, укорачивая наполовину. Приставил к надрезу. Таканори судорожно охнул.</p>
  <p>Кейджи приноровился — самому бы не наглотаться, хорош будет, спаситель — и тут же сплюнул, и присосался опять. Красное смешивалось с грязно-желтым, и сплевывать приходилось чаще. В рюкзаке бултыхалась вода, но отвлечься казалось смертельным. Они справятся! Подход за подходом. Присосаться — сплюнуть — присосаться. Челюсть ныла, да к чёрту, к чёрту! Потихоньку грязно-желтое уходило. Несколько раз сплюнув чистую кровь, Кейджи оторвался и зашарил в поисках бинта.</p>
  <p>— Перехвати туго выше места укуса...</p>
  <p>— Что? — Кейджи, лезвием чиркая по отмотанному бинту, дико наблюдал за сухими шелестящими губами.</p>
  <p>— Я читал. Правда, про кобру, но не думаю, что сильно...</p>
  <p>— Таканори, — Кейджи покачал головой и приподнял Таканори ногу, как можно плотнее обхватывая бинтом выше места укуса. — Про что еще ты читал?</p>
  <p>Таканори сморгнул пару раз, будто с трудом концентрируя взгляд. Хотя почему будто...</p>
  <p>— Питье... обильное.</p>
  <p>— Ну, твоя поллитровочка на обильную тянет не очень, но чтобы всю выпил, ясно? — Кейджи впихнул бутылку и придержал Таканори под спину. Тот пил частыми маленькими глотками. — Не дрейфь, сейчас поедем с комфортом.</p>
  <p>— Ты вызвал помощь?</p>
  <p>Кейджи завис, чертыхнулся и полез за телефоном. Связь всё ещё обещала улучшиться... когда-нибудь.</p>
  <p>— Здесь если только экстренную вызывать, но мы быстрее до деревни дойдем. Вернее, я дойду, а ты поедешь. На мне, — Кейджи пихнул телефон в рюкзак и стал разминать плечи. Справится же он с такой ношей?</p>
  <p>Таканори наблюдал за приготовлениями со странным плывущим выражением.</p>
  <p>— Кейджи, брось меня здесь.</p>
  <p>— Яд тебе и мозги атрофировал? Даже думать не смей.</p>
  <p>— Потом вернешься. Одному... сподручнее, — Таканори дышал урывками, спец по змеям...</p>
  <p>— Ага, к хладному трупу, может, и вернусь. Чтобы я ничего подобного не слышал, ясно? Мы или вдвоем, или никак. Могу еще лечь рядышком, только смысла не вижу. Больше половины отпахали, осталось-то — рукой подать. Кто мне мозг вынес насчет уникальных мечей?</p>
  <p>Таканори улыбнулся.</p>
  <p>— С ними целый ритуал проводят, представляешь? — охнул, когда Кейджи устраивал его на спине. Рюкзак топорщился впереди. — Готовятся, очищают душу и тело. Варят днем, а куют ночью. Долго куют...</p>
  <p>— Почему ночью-то? — Кейджи шагал, благодаря дорогу за относительную ровность, а Таканори — за болтовню.</p>
  <p>— Цвет пламени. Должен быть ярко-оранжевым. А понять это можно только без лишних источников света.</p>
  <p>— Солнце — лишний источник!</p>
  <p>— Это традиция. У них всё на глаз... Не представляю.</p>
  <p>— Да ты и рису на глаз не насыпаешь, — Кейджи подтянул сползающего Таканори и морально подготовился к восходу на пригорок.</p>
  <p>— Это... совсем другое!</p>
  <p>— Ну-ну.</p>
  <p>Таканори пихнул его в спину — несильно. Кейджи многозначительно хмыкнул.</p>
  <p>— А есть еще суеверия! Например, женщина не должна пересекать порог кузницы.</p>
  <p>— Это... я понимаю. Будь моя воля, ни одна... баба... к тебе бы... не подошла. Фуф, вот это подъем. А внизу смотри — деревня!</p>
  <p>— Я бы тоже.</p>
  <p>— А? — Кейджи максимально вывернул шею, но видеть всё равно не мог.</p>
  <p>Таканори подался вперед и прижался губами к его виску.</p>
  <p>— Я бы тоже никого к тебе не подпускал.</p>
  <p>Оба они понимали, насколько это абсурдно в их положении. Да только к чему все статусы в лесу. Змее вот всё равно оказалось, звезда Таканори или мимопроходил.</p>
  <p>— Держись, ревнивец ты мой. Сейчас полетим.</p>
  <p>И они полетели. С пригорка. Кубарем. Таканори ойкнул и зашипел. Кейджи торопливо отполз, тронул его за плечо, оценил свои грязные содранные ладони.</p>
  <p>— Живой?</p>
  <p>— Терпимо... — Таканори вцепился в него, дрогнул улыбкой и уплыл.</p>
  <p>Сзади послышался топот приближающейся подмоги. Или местных, которые захотят их убить.</p>
  <p>Кейджи торопливо обнял Таканори и обернулся. Беспокойство читалось в лицах.</p>
  <p>— Противоядие. Мамуси.</p>
  <p>Этого, к счастью, оказалось достаточно для понимания.</p>
  <p>Таканори открыл глаза ближе к вечеру. Ему ввели несколько ампул с лекарством, и состояние оценивалось как стабильное. Дыхание вернулось в норму, и грудь мерно вздымалась. Он спал крепким выздоравливающим сном. Кейджи сидел рядом и держал его за руку, охраняя от всех кошмаров.</p>
  <p>— Кейджи... — Таканори улыбнулся и подскочил, взволнованный незнакомой обстановкой. — Где это мы?</p>
  <p>— В деревне Чуньхоу, глупый. И между прочим, скоро начнется самое интересное.</p>
  <p>— Ковка меча? — глаза у Таканори загорелись.</p>
  <p>— Она самая. Наша съемочная группа уже успела сделать целый репортаж. А мы сделаем вид, что готовились в особом месте, куда нет доступа высоким технологиям.</p>
  <p>— Ага, в лесу по соседству. И тесно общались со здешними обитателями, — Таканори фыркнул и покрутил раненой конечностью. Отек давно спал, и на память остались лишь две ромбовидные дырочки. — Долго сочиняли?</p>
  <p>Сценарий они придумали на коленке, решив: чем больше тайн — тем сильнее интерес.</p>
  <p>— Всё то время, пока ты дрых.</p>
  <p>— Эй! — Таканори попытался его схватить, но не тут-то было.</p>
  <p>Кейджи отскочил, дал круговую и ткнул в спину Таканори, чуть не сшибив лежанку. Провел раскрытой ладонью по спине вниз. Таканори застыл и чуть прогнулся вперед. Если бы он очухался чуть пораньше...</p>
  <p>— Кейджи-сан, там зову... О, Ган-чан, как ты себя чувствуешь?</p>
  <p>— Всё хорошо, спасибо.</p>
  <p>— Отлично, кузнецы собираются начинать. Вы идете?</p>
  <p>— Две минуты, — Кейджи буквально выставил оператора за полог. Именно поэтому он не любил посторонних. Всё время мешались.</p>
  <p>Кейджи выглянул в щель, удостоверившись, что оператор утопал достаточно далеко, молниеносно обернулся и сгреб Таканори в охапку. Таканори ответил на поцелуй, хотя и выглядел захваченным врасплох.</p>
  <p>— Ты чего вдруг?</p>
  <p>— Захотелось, — Кейджи обвел пальцами губы Таканори, мазнул по шее, припал коротким поцелуем к запястьям и долгим — к щиколоткам. — Ты потрясающий. Посмотрел бы я на змею, осмелившуюся одолеть кобру.</p>
  <p>— Кейджи... Ты намекаешь, что во мне своего яда хватает?!</p>
  <p>Кейджи рассмеялся и протянул руки, поднимая.</p>
  <p>— И это тоже. Идем. Ты больше всех сюда рвался, а под впечатлением в итоге операторы.</p>
  <p>— Есть с чего.</p>
  <p>— Ага… — Кейджи замер и, если бы не Таканори, так бы и стоял, вкопанный.</p>
  <p>В специальном углублении вверх вздымалось ярко-оранжевое пламя, тугая сталь лилась в форму, гулко отзывался молот… И всё прочее отходило на задний план. Будто не было прогулки по лесу, будто не было нападения мамуси, будто не было… Нет, как раз таки, наоборот, было.</p>
  <p>Кейджи сжал руку Таканори, шагнул вперёд. Пусть зарождающийся меч благословит их на верность и дарует защиту от любой беды. Кузнец ковал надёжно и ловко — если не судьбу, то хотя бы знаки. Нужно только научиться их читать.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>